Who Is King Rat?
by EzraTheBlue
Summary: A supplemental set of short stories to accompany King Rat. Read King Rat first! Contains material unsuitable for children or sane individuals. Yaoi, mpreg, lime. Read and Review!
1. Both Sides Now: Want

**Who Is King Rat?  
**

Author's Notes: This is a supplementary accompaniment to another of my stories. I repeat, this is supplementary to another story!

In order to understand what is going on in this series of short stories, you will need to have read the original _King Rat_. The two stories are heavily intertwined.

If you have read _King Rat_, then you know what to expect here.

If you have not yet read _King Rat_, then know that you should expect male pregnancy, dirty, dirty NC-17 rated scenes, occasional humor both dark and light, a suggested soundtrack, one miserable kappa, one spiteful monk, one merry mass murderer, and one clueless monkey.

I also add that these stories are not in chronological order. I will label when in the story one of these vignettes is supposed to fall.

Last, these will be sorted into categories. The categories will have different viewpoints and tell a different facet of the story.

This first category is called "Both Sides Now." If you can't figure out what's going on, who's talking, or anything at all, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit. Also, I may have written this during my history class.

**Both Sides Now- Chapter 5: Want**

Suggested Track: "The Mouse and the Model," The Dresden Dolls

Shuffle, shuffle, click-clack, tap-tap, cut, shuffle-shuffle, deal. It's a familiar sound. You said your fingers were too swollen to shuffle, and Hakkai's hands are faster. Five cards for the idiot monkey. Five cards for Hakkai. Five cards for me. Five cards for you. Flip them over. I have four nines. I will bluff.

"Three nines."

"Fuck all."

"Lucky, lucky me!"

I've lost anyway, but not to you. You used to win all the time. I don't know why you're losing now. It doesn't matter. Win this round.

Shuffle-shuffle-shuffle-clack, shuffle-shuffle, cut, shuffle-tap-tap, deal. You've got a good hand now, don't you? Smile. Just smile. I won't call your bluff. Just lie. Two queens, two kings. I can't beat you now. I'm not going to argue with you, you need to win.

"Two queens."

"Fuck all."

But you didn't. Are you lying? I'm watching you. Are you lying? You can't lose this round.

Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. I can hear everyone talking, but it's so damn noisy. I just want to hear you get the right cards. Bastard monkey, like I want to share a room with him anyway. Please lose this round.

"Fuck all."

You threw it. I can see it in your face. You do want to be with me. What are you expecting? I don't know what you're expecting from me. I just want the truth.

"Sanzo, will you be kind to Gojyo for tonight?" I looked back at Hakkai. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Only if he behaves himself."

I can't pretend to be any less than that, but I hear it when he says, "I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

I wish you didn't feel that way.

The evening paper is a nice distraction. I use it to block things out, and to think behind the wall. I can hear you knocking. Let yourself in. You walk past me without a word, and I try to look at you discreetly while you wash your face in the mirror. You look so strange with your stomach bulging like that. I can almost see the little bastard sitting inside you, and I hate whoever put it in there.

"You." I eat my apprehension, he's paying attention. "You threw the card game." It's all there on his face, but he's hiding it from me.

"I did not. You look at my cards, cheater?" Sometimes, I wonder if this ass is dyslexic at reading people.

"I can tell when you're lying." I can, too. It's easy. He used to smile a little wider when he lied. Now, his voice gets quieter; he's not proud of it anymore. He turns around. He's smirking. Is this the old you?

"Can you really? What's my tell?" He's asking for it.

"You open your mouth." It's too easy. You opened yourself for it. You taught me the art of the snappy comeback. Call it an homage to the man you used to be. "I know you've been trying hard to behave." It's killing you. "You want sex, you sick pig?" It's killing me. "No doubt you've been getting it a thousand other places." Have you been sleeping at all? I don't know why I want to hurt you like this. You hurt me, but you don't deserve to be hurt back. Why did I ever bother? "Being knocked up hasn't slowed you down at all…"

"I haven't had sex in more than five months. Last time with you." He's looking away from me, but his eyes are watering. He doesn't want me to watch him cry. I can cut through him now. I want the truth. "Of course, you're not going to believe me, because my mouth is moving." You walk around me, you dump your clothes on the floor, you're not looking at me. "Truth be told, I don't even want sex."

"Then what do you want from me?" It's all you ever wanted from me. Admit it. You just want pleasure, it's what you like, and I'll give it to you to make you happy. Why won't you talk to me. Talk to me, damn it! "Talk! I know you want something, that's why you're acting like a goddamn statue. Talk!" I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to hit you, but it's all I can think of to get anything out of you.

"How often do you tell me to shut up, Sanzo?" Of course. Call me a hypocrite. That's getting us places. "I just want you to hold me. Just for a little while." 'Hold you.' What do you mean, hold you? "You ever held someone before? I did it once." Like you love me or something? "It's nice." Stop joking around. "It's kind of like sex, but without orgasms or penetration, so I thought it'd fall under the contract."

"Fucking contract. I regret that piece of paper every day." Karma will cover this lie. "What you propose is more disgusting to me than sex." It's worse than just sex. I can handle that. I don't want to pretend you give a shit about me.

"Fine." Damn it, he looks like he's going to cry. "I'll just go to sleep. Can I have a pillow for the floor, or should I just fold my clothes into one?"

Bullshit. You want to be that fucking pitiful. Like I'd make you sleep on the floor. What sort of monster do you take me for? "Shut up and lay on the bed. You look like you'll cry if I refuse you, and that's even worse." There. Truth will balance me. I take my clothes off so you can feel me touch you, and I get in bed with you. It's not dirty, I tell myself. I can pretend things are remotely normal. Your arms wrap around me- your hands are so cold- I don't know what to do- you're so cold all over. This is okay. Rest your head on my chest, you can do that. I can feel your heart beating- and your stomach writhing. It's a strange, sickening feeling. It's jabbing me in the gut. Damn it. Stop it. I don't want to know about it. Hold still, just breathe, show me you've got a soul. Why the hell are you pulling away? "Don't move. That thing is moving."

"Uh, yeah, it does that sometimes. I can't help it." I said don't move, damn it. I'm not going to rest easy with this. "O-oi-"

"Shut up." Shut up shut up shut up shut up. I don't even want to know the answer to the question- "How many people did you sleep with?"

"You're going to need to be specific about a time period. I don't think I've got a count for the whole last twenty-two years." You think you're so goddamn funny, stupid bastard, I need to know.

"Fine. Specific? Between when you signed our contract and when you got knocked up. How many women did you fuck?" It's an ugly word, so harsh, but when I think about you doing it to someone else, that's what it feels like.

"None." Are you lying? I can't tell.

"How many men?"

"One." You think you're so goddamn smart. "Am I lying, Sanzo? Do you think I'm lying? I'm not. You're the only one-"

Shut up, shut up, shut up. "Before you fucked me! Before. How many people did you sleep with in the month before that?" I need to know. Tell me, fuck's sake, tell me.

"Nobody. I had nothing, Sanzo. I had to bleed my own damned poison every night since we started this damned mission and before that. By my count, that's a really fucking long time. More than nine months ago. If I got this thing stuck in me before then, then I have no idea when it's going to be born." His voice is so sour- he's getting up. I'm not done with you.

"Are you telling me I'm the fucking father?"

"You're nothing you don't want to be, High Priest Genjo Sanzo." You wound me when you call me that, you bastard.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I can't control my anger, I just want to shake the truth out of you. "I fathered that thing?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Why do those words sting? "You don't care about it, and I'm bound by our contract not to tell anyone I ever did anything with you. I just wanted a minute of warmth, Sanzo. It's all I wanted from you. I'll never ask you for anything again." He's looking right at me, he's not smiling. He's telling the truth. Damn it, he's telling the truth. "I'll leave you alone now. Don't wait up for me. I'll sleep in the hall." No. Wait. Shit. Why can't I move? He opened the door, smiling at me with tears running down his face, and I wanted to die as the door shut. I pulled my fist back and pounded the door like I could hit myself. The pain stings my knuckles, and I can hear you either laughing or crying as you leave. You're laughing or crying, but whatever it was, I know you were telling the truth.

"Stupid mother-FUCK!" My fist aches and the wood splinters, but I don't care about how much it hurts me. It didn't help. I am aching in places that never ache, and the misery is rushing through my blood to places I couldn't have imagined. There is a beast rising and before I even take another step, I'm going to murder it.

I seat myself on the bed and close my eyes and think of anything but that man-child kappa. I grip the beast firmly by its trunk in my left hand and cover its head with the right. My fingernails dig in around the base of its chin and cut at its jugular. I try to take that terrible impulse and choke it, forcing its heart to beat the other way. It doesn't relent, it resists fiercely, it writhes against its master's will. Think of Buddha, think of my own master, think of anything, anything else. "Silence," I growl at it, though it makes no noise. It still screams my own thoughts back at me: his sweating, gleaming skin in the desert sun and the village moon, the aroma of smoke and sex that drifts from his blood-colored hair, his husky voice that used to sound like he was always laughing, those hard muscles on his arms and chest and legs, and the firm, tight round of his ass- no, damn it, no, fuck, no, shut up, shut up, shut up!

It's haunting me, I hate it, and it's squirming against the skin that cases it. Even if this monster is tempted by his disgusting beauty, he ruined himself. He has no interest in me, hasn't he proved that? Stop _wanting_ him. The shape of his belly is proof enough that there is no such thing as romance for him. Why is it still throbbing? Why does this monster's heart still beat? He doesn't give a shit, and neither should I! No words, no crimson eyes, no taunts can counter that.

He is beautiful. "Gojyo." I am a beast. "Gojyo." He is powerful. "Gojyo!" I am holding back. "Damn it!" I squeeze and choke this serpent, my thumb finding its rapid pulse as it writhes and squirms. Why is your name on my tongue? It's almost like he was on my tongue again. He has soft skin, and his jokes are funny sometimes. He stands up to me and makes me feel weak, and I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. Stop, damn it. The phalanges of my left hand crush against the beast's aching spine as it jerks its dying throes in vain. Anything, anything to hold this back and swallow this. Who the hell are you to make me feel like this?! Monster-bastard-coward-cunt-faggot-shitlicker-motherfucking-cockspitting-WHORE-damn it all- get out of my head! The beast spits its hot, fetid venom into my palm and relaxes back into its lair. It goes more limp. Praise be, my want is silent. I wipe my hand on the pillowcase and slump to the floor, shame dripping from my every pore.

I've been betrayed. I've been fooled. I'm fooling myself. "Damn it, Gojyo…" I tilt my head back and stare at the reddish moon through my window and try not to see the round of his figure there. What sort of beast am I?

You told Hakkai you were King Rat. If you're King Rat, what am I? What does that mean? Who is King Rat?

* * *

End Notes: There will be no steady update schedule. These vignettes will be posted as I finish them. I hope nobody is especially disappointed!

Like it? **Review.**

Hate it? **Review.**

Got a question? **Review.**

Anything you would like to see? **Review.**

Anything you want to say to me? **Review!**

Nothing to say to me? **Review anyway!**

See you next time!


	2. Very Strange Dreams

**Who Is King Rat?**

Author Notes: I had a random idea listening to the radio. Please forgive me. Because of the story's origins, I strongly recommend listening to the listed track!

This falls into a category I like to call Chapter 7.5. There was kind of a big empty space between chapters 7 and 8 in the original story. Anything labeled 7.5 falls in that empty space. Please to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothings!

**Chapter 7.5 part 1: **Very Strange Dreams

**Suggested Track: **"No You Girls," Franz Ferdinand

"They're sleeping?" Hakkai asked, not wanting to take his hands off the wheel as they drove on through the night. Sanzo looked over his shoulder at the back seat. Gojyo and Goku were snoozing, with Goku using Gojyo's tummy as a pillow and Gojyo slumped back against the seat, breathing shallowly. Sanzo's eyes lingered on them for a moment, as though to be sure, before turning forward again.

"It seems so." Sanzo sat back and reopened his book.

"Good. I was worried about Gojyo not being able to sleep after that awful ordeal with his brother." Hakkai chuckled softly. "But I suppose after those conditions, he's happy to sleep just anywhere as long as it's not there. You know, I have been curious…"

"Hm?" Sanzo eyed Hakkai over the edge of his book.

"I have heard that women have very strange dreams during their pregnancy. I wonder if the same applies to our friend." Hakkai smiled blithely and drove on, though Hakuryu whined. "Now, now, little friend, we will reach somewhere safe to rest soon. Then, we can all dream a little." As Hakkai reassured the Jeep, Sanzo looked back at Goku and Gojyo again. He, too, had to wonder what was going through Gojyo's mind.

* * *

Music. A stage. Flashing red and pink lights. The black satin curtain. Gojyo had a front row seat at some sort of show, and he could see that around him and behind him were about a thousand Gokus. He ignored their chants, cheering, and whistling as the music rose. It had a funky bass beat, wild and even. The curtain rose, revealing a silhouette against a white screen with a bluish light behind it. It was a slender man dressed in tight clothes, posed with his shoulders straight, arms as his sides, slapping his thigh with one hand and tilting his head to the beat of the music. The riff changed as the curtain rose, and Sanzo whirled around, wearing his tight black pants, kinky knee-height boots with silver buckles and zippers, a black mesh tank top that exposed two barbell nipple rings, spiked black cuffs on his arms and his black fingerless gloves. All of that black against his pale skin and his fair hair was contrast enough to catch anybody's eye, and Gojyo leaned forward as Sanzo strode forward like he was on a catwalk.

_Oh, kiss me, flick your cigarette, then kiss me_

Sanzo stood at the forefront of the stage as the back curtains rose, revealing a wall of silhouetted women dancing slowly and provocatively to the music. Sanzo turned and swayed his hips for all to see, the red stage lights reflecting off his pants, which were so tight on his ass they shone.

_Kiss me where your eye won't meet me_

_Meet me where your mind won't kiss me_

He faced away from the audience, slowly rotating his hips in a gradual circle, bucking his hips away from them, and whipped off his belt. Gojyo felt his heart jolt as the leather slapped Sanzo's butt as it flew off.

_Flick your eyes and mind and then hit me_

_Hit me with your eyes so sweetly_

Sanzo's eyes roved the crowd as he swayed his hips to the music. He slowly peeled off his gloves, lazy eyes finally focusing on Gojyo. He bucked his hips forward, thrusting the obvious bulge in his pants towards the crowd, as he swayed his muscular torso in the light. The red lights highlighted his turgid crotch, as he kept bucking his hips and slowly dancing left and right. He moved to the very edge of the stage, still dancing as he pulled one leather cuff off.

_Oh you know you know you know that _

_Yes I love-_

Sanzo's hand extended towards Gojyo, right in his face. Gojyo gaped at it, and Sanzo cocked an eyebrow and _smirked_. Yes, Sanzo was _smirking_ lustfully at him, and Gojyo took his hand.

_I mean I'd- love to get to know you_

Sanzo pulled him up onto the stage, barely letting Gojyo's foot land on a step and whirling him to face the crowd. Gojyo gaped, dumbfounded, at the hundreds of Gokus cheering and whistling as Sanzo pulled a chair out and pushed Gojyo into it. Sanzo kept smirking wickedly, and Gojyo couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming as Sanzo stood in front of him and planted one heavy leather boot on his thigh.

_Do you ever wonder, no, no, no_

Gojyo gaped up at Sanzo as his thick bulge hung within inches of his hands, and Sanzo leaned forward, his hot, sweet breath grazing his forehead as Sanzo growled like an animal. He undulated his abdominal muscles, letting the sweaty skin ripple against his mesh shirt and his every muscle shine. His skin radiated heat, and Gojyo leaned forward to try and taste, but suddenly, Sanzo had turned back to the rest of the crowd.

_No you girls never know, oh no you girls'll never know_

_No you girls never know, how you make a boy feel_

He shook his hips for the crowd, his slender, cut arms in the air to show off his tight body, and he held his right arm out to his side and beckoned Gojyo. Gojyo edged toward him, and Sanzo nodded at his glove. Gojyo peeled it off, exposing tight, hot skin.

_You girls never know, oh no you girls'll never know_

_No you girls never know, how you make a boy feel_

_How you make a boy…_

Sanzo grabbed Gojyo's belt and pulled him around, dragging his left index finger across Gojyo's chest and leaving his left hand in front of him, still swaying his hips and waist. Gojyo took his other glove off and gasped softly as Sanzo pushed him back towards the folding chair.

_Oh, kiss me_

As Gojyo stumbled back into his seat, Sanzo straddled him, grinding his crotch against Gojyo's and slowly licking his forehead.

_Flick your cigarette and then kiss me_

Sanzo pulled his shirt away, exposing his bare chest and back. His skin was dewy with sweat, and he smelled like sex.

_Kiss me where your eye won't meet me_

Sanzo undid Gojyo's pants button and zipper, and left Gojyo exposed as he turned back to the crowd. He shook his hips twice to the left, twice to the right, stepping forward as he removed both leather cuffs from his wrist and tossed them aside.

_Meet me where your eye won't flick me_

A long pole descended from the ceiling, landing in the center stage. Sanzo grabbed it and twirled around it, his thighs brushing the steel and leaving condensation on it.

_Flick your mind and mine so briefly_

_Oh ya know ya know ya so sweetly_

Sanzo gripped the bar hand over hand and flipped himself up onto the pole, hanging upside down with his legs wrapped around it. He looked at Gojyo, still smiling, and he held out one hand to curl his index finger towards himself. Gojyo, as though in a trance, stumbled forward.

_Oh you know you know I know that I love you-_

Gojyo stood near Sanzo, their faces level, and Sanzo put his hand on the back of Gojyo's head and pushed him into a sloppy kiss.

_I mean I- I mean I need to love_

Sanzo's tongue traveled around the inside of Gojyo's mouth, coating the roof of Gojyo's mouth and twisting their tongues together. His lips were firmly entwined with Gojyo's, hot blood pulsing through him and sucking on Gojyo's lower lip, making his heart race.

_Do you ever wonder, no, no, no_

Sanzo pulled back from Gojyo, and Gojyo gasped for air. Sanzo jumped down from the pole, and pushed Gojyo stumbling back towards the chair. Gojyo panted fiercely, willing his rigid cock to go back into his boxers. Gojyo could only stare at Sanzo's swaying backside as Sanzo danced for the whole crowd. He gyrated his whole pelvis, his hips like a waving ocean in the erotic stage light.

_No you girls never know, oh no you girls'll never know_

_No you girls never know, how you make a boy feel_

The sharp motions of Sanzo's rhythmically thrusting hips brought out shouts of "Woo!" and "Yeah!" from the crowd everything his crotch pointed their direction. Gojyo covered his hard-on with his hands, chewing his lip as Sanzo glanced over his shoulder back to Gojyo with a smirk. His deep gaze was leering, haughty, and full of his malicious intent.

_You girls never know, oh no you girls'll never know_

_No you girls never know how you make a boy feel_

Sanzo whirled around to face Gojyo, and his heart leapt into his throat as he strode towards him.

_How you make a boy feel _

_How you make a boy…_

Sanzo straddled himself over Gojyo's thighs again, rubbing him the right way. He wrapped his arms around Gojyo's back and pulled himself as close to Gojyo as he could and began to muss Gojyo's hair, rubbing his head and pressing his chest against Gojyo's throbbing heart.

_Sometimes I say stupid things_

_But I think, well I mean I_

_Sometimes I think the stupidest things_

Sanzo took Gojyo's hand in his own and guided it to the zipper of his pants. Gojyo grabbed the zipper pull clumsily, fumbling for his grip, and Sanzo began to pull his wrist down.

_Because I never wonder_

Gojyo opened Sanzo's fly all the way, exposing the top of a thong.

_How the girl feels_

_Oh how the girl feels_

Sanzo suddenly jumped back from Gojyo and tore his pants away, leaving him only in his kinky boots and a tight vinyl G-string that was barely containing Sanzo's stiff, hefty package. Gojyo could only stare at Sanzo's almost naked ass as he showed off for the audience. Sanzo turned to look at Gojyo again with those fierce, wicked eyes and Gojyo fell from his chair to his knees.

_No you boys never care, oh no you boys'll never care_

Sanzo stepped up, his foot on the back of Gojyo's neck, and tore off his shirt, ripping it at the seams. Gojyo moaned as Sanzo leaned over and dragged his fingernails across his back.

_No you boys never care how the girl feels_

Gojyo moaned at the sensual pain, and Sanzo got off of him and pulled him up into a kneel. Sanzo dug in the waistband of Gojyo's pants with his heel, breaking the button and zipper. Sanzo tore Gojyo's pants down his knees, leaving him exposed as his moved behind Gojyo and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck. Gojyo closed his eyes and opened them again only seeing Sanzo's eyes boring into him even as he pressed his erection into his back.

_No you boys never care, you dirty boys'll never care_

Gojyo desperately covered his own crotch with his hands, feeling tense all over as Sanzo's bare skin touched his. Sanzo suddenly pushed his back down, and Gojyo fell to his hands and glanced over his shoulder to see Sanzo fingering the strap on his thong with a terrible, terrible smile.

_No you boys never care_

"No, no, Sanzo," Gojyo choked, but Sanzo shook his head, still smirking, as he yanked down Gojyo's shorts.

_How the girl feels_

"Sanzo!" Gojyo gasped aloud, as Sanzo teased his opening with his fingers.

_How the girl feels_

"Oh god, yes, please, god, yes!" Gojyo moaned, and cried out as Sanzo shoved it, all of it, in…

_How the girl feels!_

* * *

"WAUGH!" Gojyo shot up, awake, knocking Goku off his perch and to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Noisy!" Sanzo warned, raising his fan, but Gojyo squirmed urgently.

"Hakkai, stop! I gotta go- I gotta go!" Gojyo tore off his seatbelt and vaulted the car door before Hakkai could even tap the brakes and scrambled into the forest. Goku simply gaped, and Hakkai giggled as he put Hakuryu in park.

"My, my, I wonder what he was dreaming of?" He mused aloud, glancing briefly at Sanzo. Sanzi grunted and flicked his cigarette, as Gojyo took care of his urgent business. "What I would give to be in his head…"

"If it makes him have to go that bad, then I'd rather get my ass kicked," Goku remarked, rubbing his head as he got back into his seat. Gojyo, meanwhile, tried to hide a raging erection and get that dream out of his head.

"Stop it- stop it- stop it… forget it, forget it, forget it…" Gojyo groaned to himself, choking it as quickly as he could. "Goddamn dreams!"

* * *

**End Notes: **My imaginary lawyers have told me to add the following disclaimer: I take no responsibility for melted panties.

Leave a review, let me know what you thought!


End file.
